


A Wisdom that is Woe

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: Episode tag for "Beyond the Sea."





	A Wisdom that is Woe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Scully in 155 challenge, [halfamoon 2018 special edition](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/299053.html).

Boggs gave them fair warning. "Don't go near the white cross, we see you down."

It happens just as he predicted it would. 

Gunfire! Mulder's fallen! His bright arterial blood splatters the painted piling. Her composure shattered, Scully wraps her arms and coat around her shivering partner, ignoring his critical injury. Chastened, she insists on riding along, watching Mulder's face lose color as the paramedics struggle to keep him from bleeding out. 

Despite everything, Mulder heals faster than anyone could have predicted. After weeks of confinement, he's restless and bored, a dangerous combination. Tonight she's stopping by his apartment, armed with Chinese takeout and a Blockbuster video. _Jacob's Ladder_. She likes horror films. Mulder prefers bad scifi. She _did_ look for _Aliens 3_. It was already checked out. 

Waiting at the elevator, she touches her cheek, then punches the UP button, hard. 

She'll wait and see how dinner goes before she commits to the movie.


End file.
